The Black Diaries II: The Originals Edition
by KaizerMichaels
Summary: This is my AU of the upcoming second season of The Originals. It comes right after the Season 1 Finale. Rebekah is in desperate need of a witch to protect baby Hope from the French Quarter coven and her mother Esther. Kol soon comes to her aid from the Other Side and directs her to a powerful warlock named Jame Blackwell, who may be able to help her with a few secrets of his own.
1. My Spirit's Keeper

**The Black Diaries II: **_The Originals Edition_  
_(The Originals: Season 2 AU)_  
_Created, Written and Adapted by Kaizer Michaels._

**Episode 2.1:**  
_My Spirit's Keeper_

A week or so later after the events surrounding the Mikaelson family and the birth of Klaus's baby daughter; who he named Hope in New Orleans, it was now up to Rebekah keep her niece safe from the witches of the French Quarter namely her mother and Hope's grandmother: Esther. But to do that she needed a witch, someone powerful enough to perform a cloaking spell to protect Hope from her hunters; but where in the world could she find someone who she could trust? Who wasn't in-line with her mother, Esther, it seemed hopeless due to the way the Mikaelsons had not only treated witches in the past for their own selfish goals through blackmails; lies, death and who knows what else and now with Hope in the picture, some bridges really needed to be built again if the Original family was going to keep their newest member safe.

Rebekah needed to act fast by whatever means necessary before the witches of the French Quarter find out the truth about Hope's death and knowing their mother is was going to happen much sooner then later. Rebekah was driving along the motorway with the top down and with her new niece Hope sleeping peacefully in the back seat, which Rebekah saw a glimpse off through her mirror smiling softly to herself before looking away and sighing to herself...

"Rebekah..." said Kol having suddenly appeared spiritually in the passenger side looking at his younger sister. But it was no use, Rebekah couldn't hear him frustrating Kol to no end, especially since he knew someone that could help her and his niece. "Dammit!" Kol said thumping the glove compartment with with the bottom of his two fists.

Rebekah jumped hearing the noise, "What the bloody hell was that?!" she reacted looking at her glove comportment briefly, but nothing was there.

Kol looked down at his hand, "What the..?" said the decreased Mikaelson, who also seemed a little surprised by it. "..How is that possible?" it then dawned on him, "It must be a side effect from the Other Side coming apart." Kol realized quickly opening the compartment up and quickly began rummaging for anything remotely useful, but ideally he was looking for a pen and paper.

"Alright...that does it!" Rebekah said seeing it all and quickly pulled over worried about herself and baby Hope unaware that it was her older brother and not someone else. Rebekah exited her car: "Come on sweetheart..." picking up her sleeping niece and backing away from the car.

Kol found what he was looking for and quickly began writing on the piece of paper that was translating into the world of living. Rebekah held her niece against her chest with her other hand gently holding Hope's little head, she then peered over seeing that the pen was moving by itself. "What the HELL is going on here?" she said to herself debating whether to leave now or read what was being written.

"Thank fuck for that!" Kol said smiling to himself finishing up his message to his sister signing his name at the bottom of it. He looked over at his younger sister who was keeping her distance for the moment: "Read this Rebekah please, it's our niece's only chance right now. But don't worry, I'll be back little sister. I need to see someone first and I'll be damned if I'm going to let some vortex suck me up before I am finished..." said Kol firmly to himself with a grin and was suddenly gone.

A couple of minutes after Rebekah watched the pen drop and everything seemed to normal again, she cautiously made her way around to the passenger side of her still running car. The confident blond quickly picked up the note after freeing up one of her hands and letting Hope sit carefully in her other arm cradling her one arm. Rebekah saw that is was written in runic language to assure her that it was a friend and not a foe deceiving her. Confused, Rebekah read the note aloud to herself:

"Rebekah, I know someone who can help! Please go to a place called Blackwell Creek and find a guy named Jame Blackwell. -Kol." Rebekah was surprised to say the least, she gasped at seeing her dead brother's name at the end of the note. "Kol?" she paused, "Oh my God...but how? I doesn't make any sense." she said to herself before looking up and around her surroundings: "KOL?! Are you here?!" she yelled shooting in the dark here, but there was no response. She looked back down at the note wondering if she should trust it that it was Kol trying to help her by trying to communicate with her from the Other Side.

Rebekah looked down at her sleeping niece rocking her a bit; before looking up and around again. If it meant protecting her niece, Rebekah decided to head to this Blackwell Creek and find this Jame as well in hope he could help her family keep Hope safe. I mean what choice did she have? She didn't know any witches who were alive now that could help her, so she trusted her brother's advice and placed Hope back into her car seat securing it again. She then hoped back into the driver's seat and closed her car door and pulled out her sat-nav in-order to find, where she had to go.

No more then a day later, Rebekah arrived at Blackwell Creek pulling slowly into it. It was a rural yet small modern town. She looked around not sure; what to expect here or who to talk to to find this Jame, Kol supposedly advised her to see and ask for his help. She found a parking space outside a small diner and decided if their was a place in-town who knew anyone who was anybody in this town it would be the local diner. Rebekah turned everything off and exited her car walking around to the back seat, where Hope was awake smiling a little at her Auntie Bex, who smiled back warmly.

"Hello, princess...we're going to go on a little field trip." Rebekah said to her infant neice. The immortal blond picked up Hope's baby carrier after unhooking it from the car set and carried Hope with her into the diner holding onto the handle. She looked around before smirking confidently to herself attracting a little attention to herself, as she approached the counter from the numerous customers currently present throughout the diner.

An older male placed his hands on the counter's service from behind it with a small white towel placing his shoulder. He smiled a bit at Rebekah: "Welcome to Hal's Diner, little darling. What can I get you?" asked the male server.

Rebekah smiled a little to herself placing Hope on top of the counter next to her, which saw the male server smile a little at the baby girl in-front of him: "Actually, I was wondering if you can help me find someone? I was told he lived here, but I don't know where..." explained the Mikaelson's only daughter.

"Oh? And who might that be?" asked the server.

"Jame Blackwell." answered the blond, whilst the server raised his eyebrow.

"The Mayor's grandson? What could you possibly want with him?" asked the server.

"He knew my older brother: Kol. They were best friends." she said, "He died not too long ago and he has some things of his to pick up." explained Rebekah not wanting to arouse too much suspicion during her visit her, so she decided to the stretch the truth a bit or just out right lie on occasion to protect both herself and Hope.

"I see, I'm sorry to hear about your brother their darling..it's a sad; sad thing when you loose a loved one." replied the server supposedly sympathizing with Rebekah buying her story; who just played along with him until she got what she needed from him and that was an address.

"Thank you, sir. It's been hard on us all..." she replied really laying it on thick now.

"Well then, I'll be happy to help you, love. If you drive further towards the edge of the town and then take a left, their should be a long winding road leading up the Mayor's family house: Blackwell Manor. I'm sure you're find, young Jame there." informed the server.

Rebekah smiled softly at the server: "Thank you for your help. It would have meant a lot to my brother." responded Rebekah, as the server said she was welcome. Rebekah grabbed Hope's carrier handle gently and left the diner smirking wickedly to herself upon exiting its doors. "And I didn't even need to compel him. People in this town are so nice aren't they darling?" Rebekah said to her niece, who just smiled a bit.

Kol soon appeared again at Rebekah's side walking with her waving a little at his niece with a smirk before looking back at his sister: "Nicely done, little sister. I wouldn't expect anything less." he grins proud of his little sister's achievement without even raising suspicion among the townspeople in the process. Which clearly told Kol no-one knew, who Jame really was. Which was good for them.

Rebekah put Hope back in her cat seat securing her once again and got back into her car being joined by Kol in the passenger side. Rebekah buckled up and turned her engine on before eventually pulling out of her parking space slowly and then headed off towards the end of town following the male's directions to a tee. Kol looked over at his sister with his han gripping the edge of the window screen frame in-front of him...

"This is great. I can't wait for you to meet him. He is one badass witch, and so is the rest of his family." Kol said knowing Rebekah couldn't hear him but was smiling anyway. "You know they built this town over 100 years ago? I knew some of their ancestors way, way back before they built this town. I travelled with them for awhile too." Kol explained still looking out at the town. "He'll protect Hope. I promise you that." he said looking down at his feet. "And plus he's going to do something for me that no-one would ever do." Kol said looking over at his clueless sister smiling a little at her: "He's going to bring me back, little sister..." Kol revealed softly before looking away slowly again, "So we can be together..." he said quietly. "I can't wait..." Kol added happily.

Rebekah had already reached the end of town and drove up the long driveway towards Blackwell Manor. As Rebekah got closer, she got a much better view of a large mansion: "You have got to be kidding me?" she said with a snicker, "Looks like we got ourselves a rich witch, Hope.." she snickered to herself passing through the black open gates soon after approaching the main driveway outside the front of the mansion.

Kol grins a bit to himself, "What can I say? I know how to pick 'em..." he snickers proudly to himself. Rebekah pulls up outside the mansion and parks her car on the gravel underneath it that seems to fill out the entire area. Rebekah turns everything off once again and gets out of her car taking baby Hope with her, who will start getting hungry soon.

Rebekah walks across the gravel grounds and steps onto the stairs that lead towards the front door. She admired the building briefly before standing in-front of the two wooden doors before her. She rings the door bell. A Gothic yet echoing like sound plays throughout the entire indoor foyer rather loudly. A couple of minutes later; one of the doors open revealing middle-aged slightly big woman dressed in a maid's outfit of black and white.

"Hello can I help you?" asked the maid, who had a rather strong Italian accent.

Rebekah wasn't sure what to think and raised her eyebrow, so she just smiled briefly at the woman with Kol standing next to with his arms behind his back grinning a little to himself: "Yes, Hello. I'm looking for Jame, Jame Blackwell? I was told he lived here by a lovely server at a place called Hal's Diner." asked Rebekah being overly nice.

"Rosa, who is it?" said a strong male voice from inside the foyer.

Rosa looked over at the male in question, who was seen coming down the stairs dressed a tight-fitting white tank-top showcasing his large muscular arms and clearly toned physique via outlines on the front of his tank-top. The male had short black hair and was wearing light blue jeans with slight tears and rips across them as part of their overall design along with a pair plain black; low-ankle socks covering both his two feet. Jame was quite handsome with strong dark brown eyes adding a look of intensity about himself.

"There he is...my guy...isn't he hot?" Kol said snickering to himself and enjoying the view of his potentially future lover from outside on the porch.

"Master Jame...this young woman is looking for you. She said she was directed here." replied Rosa to her employers' youngest son.

"She is..." Jame said walking up to the door after having just adjusted his silver wristwatch a little. He looked outside of it at Rebekah and then down at the baby Hope, but then he looked up straight at Kol, who was standing their grinning like he does.

"It's her Jame, my little sister. The one I told you about..." Jame raised his eyebrow, as he watched Kol crouch down and gently stroked Hope's forehead smiling softly at her: "And this is...Hope. My newborn niece." Kol said looking up at Jame, "You have to help her Jame please or my mother will kill her..." he pleaded with the warlock.

Jame wasn't totally sure what was going on here, but he heard everything Kol's spiritual form had to say, whilst looking back at Rebekah; who narrowed her eyes: "You see him don't you? DON'T YOU?" Rebekah asked putting two and two together due to Jame's facial expressions raising her voice a little with her eyes becoming slightly tearful.

Rosa looked at Jame who just sighed to himself: "Master Jame?" asked Rosa.

Jame looked at Rosa: "It's okay Rosa. I can take it from here. Go back to your work." instructed the warlock.

Rosa nodded: "Yes, sir." she said quickly taking her leave to return to her work in the utility room.

Once the coast was clear and Rosa was gone, Jame looked back at Rebekah with a serious look on his face not entirely happy about Kol springing this on him like this: "You best come inside." said Jame who stepped to the side and sighed some more to himself.

Rebekah moved quickly inside with a brief sniff with Hope in hand. Kol walked up to Jame coming face to face with him knowing full well he had just upset Jame: "Jay..I'm sorry.." Kol said placing his hand on the side of Jame's face, who slowly turned away from Kol's ghostly touch:

"Just don't." replied the male witch sharply, angry with the Mikaelson son, who just looked into Jame's eyes and nodded a little and lowered his head before heading inside with the others trying to shake it off like he always used to do.

Jame turned his head and looked out at the driveway back before shaking his head a little and closing the door behind him.


	2. Love in the First Degree

**The Black Diaries: **_The Originals Edition_  
_(The Originals: Season 2 AU)_  
_Created, Written and Adapted by Kaizer Michaels._

**Episode 2.****2****:**  
_Love in the First Degree_

Jame pushed open the double doors of his family's drawing room with Rebekah and Kol following in behind him along with baby Hope in her carrier.

"We can talk in here." said Jame closing both doors once again after everyone is inside.

Rebekah placed Hope on the wooden coffee table in the middle of the room that was surrounded by a black Italian leather sofa and couple of armchairs of the same material. Rebekah wiped the corner of her eye with the tip of her finger getting a hold of herself before turning around quickly to face Jame, who had his arms folded across his chest looking at Rebekah from a short, but decent distance away from her. Kol moved around the room and sat down on one of the arm chairs near hope smiling softly at playing with her fingers entertaining the baby even though she couldn't see him.

"Looks like your soon-to-be Uncle Jame is a little mad at me: little princess. Hopefully he'll forgive me." Kol said to his infant niece and then over at Jame.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?" asked Rebekah taking no prisoners and wanting answers.

"Don't mind her Jay, she can be a little dramatic sometimes, but she means well..." he smiles a little with Jame shaking his head a bit.

Rebekah stepped closer to Jame: "Who are you exactly? And why is my dead brother talking to you? How can you see him? Talk now!" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

Kol shook his head lowering his head a little with a slow wiping down of his face: "Here we go.." Kol said to himself.

This was a little surreal for Jame, he had never expected to meet anyone from Kol's family; which in a way he was happy about because he wouldn't be dragged into their petty quibbles or wars with other witches, vampires etc. But now thanks to Kol bringing his sister here not to mention his niece as well, he now was about to become involved in something that he wanted no part in. He looked over at the cute little baby girl, who seemed to looking at Jame all innocent and such; it was pretty adorable which was a bad thing for Jame, because he has a weakness for miracle babies from what Kol has told him because Jame himself was one also.

But before he made any potentially life-changing decisions, he had a hyper sensitive and very confused Rebekah Mikaelson to deal with right now, as he returned his attention to her from the baby. She wanted answers and giving the situation right now? Jame didn't have much of choice but to explain things to her.

"First off..it's nice to able to put a face to name Rebekah, Kol has told me a lot about you and your family but don't worry he's kept the more important stuff to himself, which is fine with me." answered Jame calmly: "Secondly my name is Jame Blackwell and I just happen to be a witch too though I prefer being called a warlock." explained the 24-year old.

"So you are a witch or warlock or whatever you want to call yourself." she paused, "Now that the introductions over: Why don't you tell me how you can see and talk to my brother? He's dead and on the Other Side." she folded her arms: "Yet somehow he was able to send me a message, which is not possible and that is how I ended up here in this backwater yet nice town! He said you could help us..." Rebekah finished.

Jame was exactly pleased with her attitude towards his town: "No offense Rebekah, but my family built this town. So if you want my help, I suggest you show a little respect or some common courtesy like I have shown you. I'm sure you can manage it right?" Jame said seriously not allowing Rebekah get away with insulting his town like she did no matter how small the insult may have been.

Kol just watched the whole thing smiling to himself, it's what he loved about Jame he wasn't scared of standing up to other people or taking any crap from anyone. Even Kol thought his little sister wasn't being very forthcoming considering the fact they needed Jame's help, but their family had tendency to burn bridges before they even built them; so it came as no surprised to the deceased original vampire.

Rebekah stared into Jame's eyes and rolled her eyes knowing she may have overdone it there, it was a bad habit of hers. But if she wanted to protect her niece, she was going to have to play nice for real for a while, but trust is something Rebekah has frowned upon a lot lately especially what her brother: Niklaus had put her through over the years, it's a very long list too; one she wasn't willing tor revisit any time soon.

"Fine. I apologise, but this whole situation is just completely surreal. How would you feel if your dead brother was contacting you from the Other Side and sending you into stranger's places? Not exactly normal is it?" Rebekah said to Jame: "So if you wouldn't mind explaining yourself, I'd appreciate it..." she asked nicely even though it wasn't normally her initial motivation when getting information out of anyone: she'd either kill them; maim them, torture them or if she was feeling really generous she'd compel them but that wasn't very often, she had a temper so sue her.

Jame smirked a bit to himself: "Kol, your sister's a real party." he said to his spiritual companion, who chuckled a bit.

"You have no idea, Jame." he replied with a grin.

Rebekah's eyes widened: "What?! Is he here right now?" she asked.

"He is." Jame answered.

Rebekah smirked a bit to herself, "In that case..." Rebekah quickly turned around and began speaking: "KOL! YOU ARROGANT, SELF-CENTERED JERK! You better hope to god, your friend here can help me, because if not? If I ever see you again..I am going kick your scrawny ass! Got it? Oh my God!" Rebekah vented getting her frustrations and such off her chest even though she missed her brother like crazy, so being angry with him helped ease her pain somewhat. Hope began to cry at Rebekah's raised voice, who quickly rushed over to her:

"Oh I'm sorry sweetheart. Auntie Bex was just scolding your very dead Uncle Kol.." Rebekah snickered to herself and lifted baby Hope out of her carrier and laid her against her chest rubbing the little girl's back gently and rocked her softly trying to calm her down again.

Kol walks her to Jame with a large grin on his face puts his arm around Jame leaning against him spiritually: "She loves me really..." he suggested to Jame.

"Clearly..." Jame said with a slight shaking of his head feeling Kol's ghostly essence on him.

Rebekah looked over at Jame: "What did he just say to you?" picking up on Jame's comment.

"He said, you love him really..." answered the warlock.

"As if..." Rebekah said turning away refusing to admit to it for the moment, as Hope was finally quietening down again. "Look..I want to know more but first, I have to take care of Hope, I think she's hungry now. Then she goes down for her afternoon sleep, we can talk more about everything okay-" said Rebekah before she interrupted by a loud groan from Jame.

"Owwwww...urgh..." Jame groaned placing the tips of his fingers on his sides of his forehead forcing him down onto one knee slowly groaning in-pain louder.

"Baby..what's wrong?!" Kol asked quickly crouching down placing his hands on Jame's head.

Rebekah looked on a little worried: "What's going on?!" asked the original vampire.

Jame groans some more closing his eyes, as flashes of chanting by a group of female witches kept appearing in his head holding hands combining their power.

"JAME?!" Kol yelled concerned for his living companion.

Jame opened his eyes breathing heavily the pain was excruciating: "Oh no.." Jame knew was happening it seemed like the New Orleans Coven that Jame had recently learned about from Kol were trying to locate baby Hope thinking she might still be alive and wanting to certain by combining their power for a long distance sweep. Jame had the unique gift of Mystic Foresight; which was able to sense powerful magic from long and short distances away giving him the upper hand on knowing what was coming before it got there their magical sweep would reach Blackwell Creek soon.

Baby Hope began crying again probably sensing it too leaving Rebekah confused and Kol concerned about his friend. Once the flashes and pain was over he quickly got to his feet:

"There trying to find her: Hope." Jame said catching his breath.

"Who?!" asked Kol frantically.

"Oh no..I have to leave. I have to go now." Rebekah replied.

"You're not going anywhere." Jame said to Rebekah who looked at him.

"There's no time. The French Quarter Coven's mystic sweep will be reaching my town soon." he said to Rebekah: "I'll perform a cloaking spell to protect her for the time being while you're here." Jame decided.

"You will?" Rebekah said a little tearful.

"I will. Wait here. I won't be long." Jame smiled at her softly.

She quickly walked up to Jame, as she put arm around him and hugged him briefly: "Thank you." Rebekah said to the warlock.

Kol breathed out loud with a sigh of relief and placed his two hands together with his lips in-between them and took a deep breath. "Thank you so much, Jame. God..." said Kol in response to his companion's decision.

"Your welcome." he said to her before knowing he was doing the right thing for now in his heart of hearts despite not knowing the full story yet. He broke off their hug and headed out of the drawing room pulling out his cellphone and placed a call to one of his best friends holding it up to his ear.

"Lexi, it's Jame. Get the circle together: NOW! It's a real emergency and we don't have a lot of time. Bring them to the manor asap, I'll have everything set up. I'll explain later." Jame instructed his friend, who agreed and they hung up their call, so Lexi could get everyone together.

Almost a full hour had passed, since Jame made his phone call leaving Rebekah alone in the drawing room still quite scared for niece and such sniffing from time to time, as she had now fed her and was rocking her to sleep. Kol was sitting next to Rebekah on the sofa with his ghostly hand rubbing her back gently:

"Don't worry little sister, Jame will keep her safe. I know you don't trust people very easily, but we can trust Jame believe me." Kol assured his sister despite her being unable to hear his support right now, Rebekah could feel him in some way reassuring her that it was going to okay, which had calmed her down a bit.

The drawing room doors soon opened, as both Rebekah and Kol looked over at them. Jame was just now returning from performing a cloaking spell to protect Hope, while she was here in Blackwell Creek with Jame. He closed the doors behind him, as Rebekah and Kol quickly stood up together.

"Did you do it? Did it work?" she asked Jame softly, who turned around on his slowly to face her.

"It's done." Jame replied reassuring the new vampire auntie.

A huge wave of relief just moved over both Rebekah and Kol: "Thank God." Rebekah replied sitting down again teary-eyed, as she stroked little Hope's now sleeping face gently with the tip of index finger smiling at her baby niece. "You're safe now, sweetheart." said the relieved aunt.

Kol just sat back on the sofa with his arms out: "That was close." he said, "Too close for my liking." Kol said to himself.

Jame's hands were his jeans pockets, as he approached the baby and Rebekah. "The sweep passed, but it wasn't easy that's for sure. But Kol said their coven had been weakened lately thanks to your brothers and their allies or frenemies, whatever you want to call them. So it made it difficult for them to break through the cloaking spell despite it being put together quite quickly." he explained to Rebekah, "So Hope is safe for now. But next time the cloaking spell will be stronger with much more preparation. Which my circle are putting together right now." he paused, "We're going to reconvene later on tonight and draw in the power of the full moon to increase our power once it reaches its apex, so it can't be broken by another coven's magic, since I tend to add a little something to it during your stay here." further explained Jame with a grin.

"Which means..." Jame said looking over at Kol with a heavy heart for the moment. "I can't bring you back yet babe.." he said to Kol faintly.

Kol looks down disappointed and sighs a little to himself: "It's okay. I understand." Kol said getting up and walking over to Jame and placing his hands on the sides of younger male's face. Kol lightly pressed his forehead against Jame's where both men sniffed a bit trying to keep their emotions in-check for the time being.

Rebekah looks on not sure, what is going on here because she can't see Kol, but she can see the pain on Jame's face, it then dawns on her: "Oh bloody hell..." she said to herself quietly.

Jame placed his hands on top of Kol's hands closing his eyes feeling Kol's lips on the front of his forehead kissing his skin lightly. "I won't let the vortex take me Jame. We will be together, I promise you that. I may not have a lot of time left, but I have faith in you and I know you will bring me back sooner rather then later. We just have to hold on for a little bit longer is all." said Kol to Jame.

"My niece is the most important thing right now, she needs protecting I'm sure those witches will try again soon. You can stop them babe." he told Jame. The Blackwell warlock took in a deep breath and opened his eyes: "I will bring you back. Once the spell is done, I am going to do everything in my power to make sure you come back tonight like we planned." Jame promised intensely, "A month is too long to wait the Other Side is almost completely destroyed then you'll be gone forever. I won't let that happen." Jame said firmly. "So stay safe until then alright? Or help me god, I will drag your demonic ass from hell itself to make sure, you come back either way." he said to Kol.

Kol smiles and laughs a bit, "Oh I believe it. I'll be back. Just look after Rebekah and Hope for now okay? We'll talk later, its best I don't stay in this place for too long. The vortex seems hone in on it, if its close." Kol said to Jame.

"Okay then you better go." instructed the warlock.

"Oh I'm already gone, baby.." Kol said confidently before vanishing from sight with his arms out to the side grinning to himself.

Rebekah put a now sleeping Hope back in her carrier before walking over to Jame and stood infront of him, as he looked up at her. She folded her arms across her chest: "So now your fucking my brother? Who's DEAD?! Not to mention a ghost...a particular annoying one at that." Rebekah said with a snicker starting to like Jame, especially after what he had just done for her and her family and is going to do.

Jame just shook his head with a brief smile placing his hands on his hips, "It's not like that. Plus not to mention physically impossible at the moment." he added.

Rebekah stared at Jame becoming more serious: "Are you really planning on bringing him back?" she asked the warlock.

"I am." he replied.

"Well then, you're going to need my help." Rebekah replied with a smile.


	3. By the Light of the Full Moon

**The Black Diaries II:**_The Originals Edition  
__(The Originals: Season 2 AU)  
__Created, Written and Adapted by Kaizer Michaels._

**Episode 2.3:  
**_By the Light of the Full Moon_

Jame raised his eyebrow, "I'm listening.." he replied sternly folded his arms across his chest wondering what kind of help he could obtain from the female original.

Rebekah smirks a little to herself, "If you've been spending all this time with my brother's ghost, I'm sure he's told you a few things about our family has he not?" she asked the warlock walking past him.

"Not much. But enough.." replied the black haired male slowly turning around on his heel watching the blonde's every move.

"I see. Then, I'm sure he told you all about my mother?" she said to Jame turning around to face him.

"Indeed, she was quite a powerful witch too, Kol tells me. Esther, correct?" replied Jame, "And that she created vampirism through the darkest kind of magic to protect her family aka you and the rest of your siblings." he added.

"I'm impressed, but then ago Kol always did have a bit of a big mouth." she snickered to herself walking up to him.

"No argument from me." replied Jame with a smirk.

"I used to watch my mother often, whenever she prepared her spells or performed them. Although my siblings and I couldn't access any kind of magic, she tried to teach me a few basic things encase anything ever happened to her." informed Rebekah, "She used blood magic to bind her more powerful spells and magic including that of the doppelgänger's back then." she further revealed.

Jame raised his eyebrow, "Blood magic is the strongest kind of magic there is, so I can understand why your mother would use such a method for her powerful spells. She sounds like a very gifted and fiercely talented witch, who knew what she was doing every step of the way." replied the rather impressed warlock.

"Yes she was." said the blond, "If you really are going to try and bring my brother back tonight, I have a feeling by adding my family's blood to your spell, then well...you're the warlock right? I'm sure you can figure it out." she was with a snicker.

Jame smirks, "Well thanks I guess." he replied, "But your right, I know where you're going with this.." he paused walking past Rebekah, "By adding your blood to spell, I can create a stronger connection to Kol's spirit on the Other Side and use it to increase my spell's potency..." he turned around to face her, "...and it's overall power. By drawing on both the energy from the full moon and your family's blood it should allow Kol to fully cross over without too much trouble from the Other Side's current condition. It won't be easy, but it'll work for sure." Jame concluded with a huge smile forming across his face.

Rebekah smiles back at him, "Well, well...aren't you smart?" she smirks.

"I like to think so..." Jame replied with a grin. "It's better, if the blood is fresh. So it'll be the last thing we do right before the moon reaches its apex. I'll need to alter my spell a bit, so I will have to do that." he concluded.

"But in the meantime? You might as well make yourself at home, Rebekah. It's best you stay here for now anyway and by the end of tonight, you and Hope will not only be cloaked permanently, but we'll have Kol back with us also." said the warlock.

"Let's hope so for all our sakes." said both a hopeful and yet concerned Rebekah Mikaelson.

Hours later, night had once again fallen over the sleepy yet rural town of Blackwell Creek, where the midnight was fast approaching. Jame was seen in his family's large attic, where the light of the full moon beamed through the Victorian-styled windows of his family's large mansion, he was making the final preparations needed to perform his resurrection spell and bring his phantom lover back from the dead.

Jame had etched the image of a pentagram inside a multi-layered circle marked with various runes inside their rings created entirely through the use of white chalk. The pentagram itself had been enhanced some what with a unique kind of ash turning its star-based image in a three-dimensional drawing. The necessary tools were already in-place at each individual point, which consisted of a white candle; a wooden bowl of water, a worn-down pewter pocket watch, a mini metallic scales trinket and crushed human bone dust in a small light grey stoned bowl.

Various white and black candles on various sticks and candle holders were placed around the attic, which were currently unlit. Jame walked over to his tome that was sitting open on a wooden reading pedestal, he flicked through a couple of pages stopping out the page he needed. He looked out of the attic window at the full moon and its position in the night sky...

"It's almost time." he said to himself, and then found his attention to turning to his attic door he had left open for Rebekah.

Rebekah soon made her presence known by walking into the room looking around at the set-up, "Quite the set-up you've got in here. This is going to work right?" asked the blond walking around the circle over to where Jame was standing behind his pedestal.

"It will. Just one last ingredient is needed." said the warlock looking at Rebekah after picking up a brass goblet that was next to him and held it out in-front of the original vampire. "You're blood is the only thing left to complete my spell." informed Jame.

"Okay then, what are we waiting for? And what of Kol? Is he here right now?" she asked the warlock before baring her fangs and puncturing her own wrist with them rather deeply then withdrawing them and began squeezing the crimson blood out of wrist letting it slowly pour out into the brass goblet and letting it begin to fill.

"Not yet...I'm getting worried." said a concerned Jame, and looked out to the attic and began calling out to the deceased original: "KOL?! Where are you?" he said thinking about the vampire, which also allowed Kol to find him easier.

Kol soon appeared next to Jame breathing heavily bending over slightly, he looked at Jame: "JAME! You have to hurry...the Other Side is about to explode like right now...I'm running out of time..I barely got here..." trying to catch his breath looking up at him. "This better work or I'm done for!" he further implied firmly.

"What?!" said Jame surprised looking at Kol.

"Jame, what's going on?" Rebekah said having now filled up the goblet.

The warlock looked back at Rebekah serious now, "Kol says the Other Side is about explode for real now. He doesn't have a lot of time. We have to hurry!" urged Jame.

"Well then let's bloody well do this already!" worried for her brother.

Jame nodded and looked at Kol, "Babe step inside the circle and don't knock anything over all right?" instructed the short-haired male.

"Okay..." Kol said carefully stepping side the circle making sure he didn't knock anything over. He waited patiently for Jame to start. "My fate is totally in your hands now Jame, this is our only shot..but no pressure.." Kol said to his human lover with a snicker.

Jame smirks, "You just had to make a joke didn't you? Don't worry babe, I know what's at stake here." he added. Jame then turned his attentions to the female next to him: "Rebekah, you better step back.." warned the warlock.

"Jame...this has to work. Failure is not an option, you understand me?" she said to him holding back her emotions, "Please bring my brother back to me." pleaded Rebekah softly.

"I will." Jame said feeling confident, as Rebekah did as he asked and stepped out of the way.

Jame looked at the moon, as it finally reached its apex and turned his attention immediately at Kol and the attic in-front of him and instantly twisted his wrist and hand upright in open claw-like gesture instantly setting every candle in the room alight, he began chanting right away stepping slowly from behind the pedestal his hand still upright with the goblet of blood in his other hand.

"Spiritu spiritus est Sanguinem sanguis.." he moved around the circle slowly, as the flames on the candle's wicks began to rise simultaneously, "Anima, anima bone fraxinus bone in carne vita carnium.." the lights in the attic begin to flicker more and more the flames rising on the candle. Jame continued to chant with intensity in his voice: "Spiritu spiritus est Sanguinem sanguis Anima, anima bone fraxinus bone in carne vita carnium!"

Kol began to all of sudden start cry out in excruciating pain in the middle of the circle clenching his fists falling to his knees: "Owww...Urgh..." he groans bending over slightly. "Oh God...OWWWWW..." he yelled loudly feeling the pain consuming his very spirit like he was being torn apart horrifically.

The original vampire struggles to breath looking over at Jame's intense expression on his face almost like he was possessed, "J-J-Jame..." Kol pleaded.

"SPIRITU SPIRITUS EST SANGUINEM SANGUIS ANIMA, ANIMA BONE FRAXINUS BONE IN CARNE VITA CARNIUM!" chanted Jame raising his voice level to the point. The room began to shake with Rebekah looking around.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Rebekah said concerned.

Kol's body literally sprang upright sharply arms out to the side with Kol crying on pain looking directly the ceiling, the loss of breath almost suffocating him to the point, where he was dying all over again.

Jame threw out his hand chanting louder: "SPIRITU SPIRITUS EST SANGUINEM SANGUIS ANIMA, ANIMA BONE FRAXINUS BONE IN CARNE VITA CARNIUM!" Jame then began to groan loudly feeling the effects of his own spell now feeding on his own life-force the blood boiling in the goblet, where it was beginning to drain quickly turning into sizzling steam rising up into the air from inside the goblet.

Jame pushed through the pain pushing his clawed-hand out in-front of him: "ASH TO BONE, BONE TO FLESH, FLESH TO LIFE!" announced Jame losing consciousness instantaneously and falling to the floor taking the fires from the candles; the small gusts of wind and the shaking of the room with him bringing it all to a halt upon finishing his spell leaving the brass goblet to roll out of his hand completely emptied of any traces of blood.

Rebekah couldn't believe her eyes, when the cloud of white smoke began to dissipate from the centre of the circle from its newly burned ash and her older brother was once again made flesh standing in the centre of the circle looking down at himself and then lifted his head up slowly sweating a little.

Rebekah soon placed her hand over her month in pure disbelief, her eyes beginning to water right away. "Oh My God! KOL!" she said running up to her now formerly deceased original sibling and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Rebekah?!" he said a little tearful himself and hugged his younger sister right away and closed his eyes. "I'm back, little sister..and I don't plan on going anywhere ever again!" he said firmly hugging his sister tighter.

Kol soon brought their hug to a close almost instantly, "Jame!" Kol called out and quickly left his sister's embrace and ran over to a motionless Jame, who was laying on the floor on his side.

Kol got down on his knees and pulled his human lover's upper body onto his lap, "Jame.." he said gently tapping his lover's lifeless face.

"JAME! WAKE UP! JAME!" he pleaded shaking him, a tear began to fall down his cheek. "No, no, no..JAME!" he said wrapping his arms around his lover's body kissing the side of his cheek cradling him.

"Come back to me! Please come back to me..." Kol said softly pressing his forehead against Jame's shaking his head from side to side crying.


End file.
